Cupid Demidevimon
by Cho-Ran
Summary: This is a request Fic that I made for LordPata. it is a Gato/Pata fanfic. I took way too long to complete this


Patamon and Gatomon were walking along a beach in the digital world collecting interesting shells one day. It had been very peaceful recently and all of the chosen Digimon were currently enjoying it.

"Look at this one!" Gatomon laughed, holding up a shell that resembled a spoon.

Patamon tried to hold in his laughter, but it erupted anyway. "That is one of the oddest looking shells we've found yet!"

"Yeah, it is. Oh, hey look a log" she noticed the large piece of lumber that had washed up to the shore. Jumping on it she added, "This would be a perfect spot for fishing!"

"that it would!" Patamon agreed merrily. Out of the corner of his eye, Patamon noted something washing up on the shore. "hey what's that?" he asked.

"Nya?" Gatomon inquired. "dunno, but it looks like it might be a Digimon! Come on; let's go see if they need our help!" Gatomon decided.

Due to his flying ability, Patamon arrived first. As he arrived to the semi-submerged unconscious body, Patamon gasped, he couldn't believe who it was, and was unsure how Gatomon would take this.

As soon as she laid eyes on the drifting body enough, Gatomon asked, "is that who I think it is!?"

"umm… it determines…" Patamon replied somewhat quietly. He didn't want her upset and this might make her upset in some way for weeks. In the water was a small rookie-class Digimon named Demidevimon.

"urrg" Gatomon mumbled, she was now getting worried, why was he alive again!?

"now Gatomon, I'm sure there's a good explanation as to why he's here again, and what if it isn't the same one we all knew?" Patamon suggested.

"no… he's the one… that much is for certain. I'm going to crush him while I can."

"whoa, whoa! We can't just go deleting him!"

"then let's leave him. He'll drown, with luck."

Sighing Patamon argued, "now, now. Let's take him back to Agumon. I am certain he'll know what to do!"

--**Later, at the home of the destined Digimon**—

Demidevimon groggily opened his eyes, to see a warmly lit room. There was a large table in its center and most importantly, all his old rivals were in the room with him. He quickly realized he'd been tied to a column in the room. "uhh… hi?" he asked quietly.

Gatomon wanted to lash out at him, but Agumon had made her agree not to do such… he wanted information. They all had their reasons for hating him, but Gabumon said they would have to wait, as nothing would come from senseless vengeance. The others had begrudgingly agreed. "How is it you are alive again?" Agumon asked calmly, facing the bat-like Digimon over the back of a chair made especially to fit him.

"… uhh, I'm not really sure. Until recently, I was floating aimlessly in what was seemingly nothingness… I couldn't hear, see, or do much of anything, and then I fell into a sleep and here I am… I did feel like part of me isn't all the way here though…" he admitted.

"oh?" Gabumon asked. "what do you mean?"

"… I don't know. I just feel different… less angry and stuff. I'm nervous, being around all of you, but I don't feel angry at you… odd, huh?" he replied. "oh, and since I am sure you defeated Myotismon… is the world at peace?"

"huh? Yeah, but… why do you ask?" Patamon asked.

"well… I'm supposed to be a follower of evil and powerful Digimon… so if there is none… who do I follow?"

Patamon shook his head and asked, "Well, why don't you follow yourself? Why be a servant to an abusive master?"

"it's… all I know. I am not a well liked Digimon, so I don't know what to do…" abruptly Demidevimon noted that the other Digimon had eaten recently, as the remains of food were all over the table. He simultaneously noted how hungry he was, as his stomach rumbled fiercely. He sighed and then heard small footsteps. Looking up he saw Patamon with a tray of food.

"if you can promise to be good and apologize for what you did, You can have these." Patamon said.

"Really?" Demidevimon asked. "I could serve you Digidestined Digimon too if you want!" he offered.

"we needn't servants, Demidevimon." Gabumon replied. "just apologize, and be good."

"ok. Sorry for what I did. I will no longer serve evil and… I'll find a way to make it up to you!" Demidevimon replied.

"We won't exactly trust you off the bat, but if you can prove you can turn over a new leaf, that will be enough." Agumon agreed.

Patamon untied Demidevimon and gave him the food. Gatomon mumbled about clipping the little bat's wings so he couldn't cause trouble, but Patamon asked her to try and be nice enough to see if he could turn himself around. Gatomon couldn't refuse and simply left on a walk. Patamon asking if he could come, and she agreed. "hmm… I wonder… uhh, Agumon?" Demidevimon asked.

"hmm? Yes?"

"uhh, if I can make you all happy… will that prove I'm different?"

"well, yeah. Of course! Why?"

"I just got an idea, that's all…"

--**The next morning**…--

Patamon and Gatomon were on the nearby beach once more, this time fishing. They chatted about various things. Little did they know, they were being watched.

High up on the cliff dividing the beach from the mainland, Demidevimon was watching them with a pair of binoculars. He watched as the two other Digimon talked. He then saw what he needed to confirm his idea; as the two digidestined Digimon conversed, Patamon made an elaborate gesture and said something that made Gatomon laugh. She then said something with the word "cute" in it (he was reading lips the best he could, as he was too far to clearly hear them) and he turned a bright red in the face for a split second. Grinning mischievously Demidevimon said, "Yes! This will work!" Little did _he_ know, he was too being watched.

Biyomon was observing the small bat-like Digimon very similar to the way he was to Patamon and Gatomon. She was the only other flying digidestined Digimon, so was assigned the task of making sure Demidevimon was keeping his word. She nodded plainly seeing his grin and noting his words. She thought about just attacking him, as he looked up to no good, but both Gabumon and Agumon agreed that unless he actually does something, to let him be. And if they could be lenient to the dark Digimon, then she would have to be as well.

Demidevimon was now in quandary, he had a plan, but not the materials. He decided to go ask for help on this… but from whom?

Gomamon was in the kitchen making lunch, when he heard the fluttering of wings, turning he saw Demidevimon. "… what is it you want?" he asked flatly.

Flinching slightly, Demidevimon responded, "I… would like to learn how to cook a few things…" he cast his gaze downward at the unusual request he was proposing.

Blinking, Gomamon responded, "well, I guess so, but why?"

"UH! Oh, ummm… no reason!!" Demidevimon flustered.

"oh, that isn't suspicious in the least…" Gomamon replied sarcastically.

"… I just want to know a few fish recipes, ok. It's a secret… sorry…"

Intrigued, Gomamon decided to chance it. "sure thing! I haven't had a pupil before. Let's begin…" Gomamon then taught the small bat Digimon various recipes and gave a few examples. In about five hours, Demidevimon had gained enough knowledge that he could cook effectively.

After finding a few pieces of paper and a pencil, Demidevimon started his next phase of his plan…

**--Later that day…--**

Patamon was wondering the beach by himself. He wasn't sure what excuse he could come up with next to get to spend time with Gatomon, but he was sure he'd think of something! Suddenly Demidevimon flew down to him, startling him from his daydreams. "whoa! Oh, hi Demidevimon, what do you want?" he asked.

Holding out an envelope, the other flying Digimon responded, "Gatomon told me to give this letter!"

Patamon's heart skipped a beat as he eagerly opened the envelope. He faild to notice the other Digimon's smirk at his enthusiasm. The letter read:

Dear Patamon,  
Please meet me at the docks tonight at midnight.  
Sincerely Gatomon

Smiling broadly and blushing lightly, he suddenly gasped, "I have nothing to wear!"

Looking off to the side, Demidevimon though you never do… he then said "not to worry, I have something for you!"

"really!?"

"yup!" Demidevimon then presented a black tux fitted for Patamon and a top hat.

"wow, where'd you get all that!?"

"uhh… I was owed a few favors and was given them…"

"they wouldn't fit you…"

"uhh… I know! But that is why I decided to bring them to you, and then Gatomon told me to give you that letter!"

"ah! What a lovely coincidence!" Patamon beamed happily.

"and I bet Palmon would have a lovely flower to give her tonight if you asked her. She's in her garden right now, by the way." Demidevimon said. He watched as the other Digimon darted off with his new wardrobe. Sighing, he said to himself, "well that went smoothly… now… for the gulp hard part…" he then flew off in another direction.

Gatomon sighed. Coming up with other ideas of how to convince Patamon to come to the beach was a pain. Luckily he seemed to enjoy the beach quite well and asked her to come, making things easier, but still… she whirled around at the sound of wings. She sighed, it was only Demidevimon. But he was carrying a bundle of things, and looked somewhat tired. "what is it!?" she hissed.

Gulping he replied, "umm… Patamon, uhh… asked me to give you this…" he held out another envelope.

"oh? And why can't he tell me himself?" she asked, wary of any foul play.

Thinking quickly, he replied, "well, y'see he couldn't say it in person, uhh… because he was too embarrassed…" he was finding this much harder than before.

"really? Well, give me the note!" she demanded. After grabing it she read it and blinked in surprise. "did he… really send this to you to give to me!? Are these really his words!?"

"uhhh, well, he did tell me to give it to you." Demidevimon lied.

"oh… wow…" she replied, slightly stunned. She then cheered mentally before noting the rest of the stuff Demidevimon was holding. "what's that?"

Deciding to tell as much truth as possible so that he might seem more sincere, Demidevimon answered, "well, Palmon made this at my request… I wanted to try and make you trust me more…" he then held out a stunning white dress.

it's beautiful… Gatomon thought. "well, Palmon makes great dresses, but I don't like the idea of getting it from you…"

"… well, maybe you could think of it as a gift from Palmon then?"

"I suppose. And this would impress…" she cut off her sentence when she remembered the Digimon next to her was there. "don't ask, and don't think I've forgiving you!"

"I know… it'll be a long time before I can prove myself to everyone…" Demidevimon agreed.

Gatomon took the dress and went off to her room to clean up. She couldn't help but run and smile because of her joy.

**--That night, at midnight…--**

Patamon was having a hard time not running to see Gatomon. But he knew that would be bad for a few reasons; one: he would mess up his suit and the flowers he had for her. Two: he wanted to look as calm and collected as possible. And three: he was just too nervous to run anyway…

Gatomon was so excited, she could barely contain herself. She was in such a pleasant mood, she might even thank Demidevimon for delivering the message, or the dress. Then again, maybe not.

Patamon and Gatomon arrived at the docks at nearly the exact same time. Patamon was in awe at the fancy outfit Gatomon was wearing. She was more beautiful than he could describe. He shyly handed over his bouquet of variously colored roses.

Gatomon squealed in delight. She took the bouquet and promptly hugged almost all the life out of poor Patamon. Putting him down she apologized, "I'm sorry, Patamon! I just got overwhelmed! You look so handsome in that suit and…"

"it's alright. It caught me off guard, that's all. And I'm glad you like the flowers. Your dress is almost as beautiful as yourself." he blushed brightly as he said this.

At this time both noted the table nearby that had a set of candles and some delicious smelling food prepared. Walking over Patamon pulled the seat out for Gatomon and then seated himself directly across from her on the other chair.

"this all looks so wonderful, Patamon! I didn't know you could cook!" Gatomon said, smiling.

"hmm? But I thought you made this!" Patamon replied.

"No, I thought you did!" Gatomon replied.

Suddenly Demidevimon slipped from the branch he was on during his secret eavesdropping. Sitting up quickly, he sweatdropped and said, "ehe, … umm, hello…"

"you… you planned this? The food is probably poisoned isn't it!?" Gatomon accused.

"n-no…" Demidevimon argued quietly.

"not to worry," came the voice of Gabumon. "we have been watching him of late. And he's been busy lately, trying to set you two up on a date." he walked out from behind a tree and smiled.

"why would he do that!?" Gatomon asked.

This time Biyomon walked out and responded, "I'm not really sure, but I have been personally watching him, and he has been making this dinner for you two all day."

Patamon asked, "how… could he have known…"

"that you two were smitten for each other?" Agumon asked, as he also appeared, followed by everyone else. "well Patamon, you two were the only ones oblivious to it."

Blushing, Patamon asked, "so… everyone knew I… like Gatomon? How did Demidevimon get everything gathered, anyway?"

Gomamon chuckled, "he went to almost everyone, asking for advice, materials, various other things. He didn't think we'd all discuss what he'd been doing."

Palmon grinned, "you should have seen Demidevimon try to come up with an excuse for asking me to make you two outfits! He was so flustered, but I played along. I had an idea what he was really doing all along though."

Demidevimon blinked and asked, "you mean you knew!? I didn't convince you at all!?" he blushed lightly from embarrassment before adding, "I guess I am losing my touch."

Gatomon looked at the embarrassed batlike Digimon and asked, "why are you doing this?"

"… I want someone to trust me. Agumon said I might gain trust with all of you, and I've never had that before. And… I wanted to make up for all the bad things I've done to all of you, especially Gatomon." he looked up to see Gatomon looming over him. Sweating lightly he flinched when she raised a paw, but instead of pain, he felt her ruffle his head a little.

"fine. I admit I was a little harsh on you. I should have given you a chance like everyone else did. Thanks for helping me realize my dream." Gatomon smiled.

"same here!" Patamon said, hugging Demidevimon. "you really have changed! you made me realize just how much I love Gatomon, and made me unknowingly admit what I was too shy to say."

"so you trust me?" Demidevimon asked. They both nodded. The little Digimon then went in a frenzy of happy jumpings. "now all I have to do is earn the other's trust!"

Biyomon laughed, "silly, we already trust you now!"

"huh? But I didn't get you anything."

"trust isn't earned by gifts Demidevimon." Gabumon replied. "your merit has been shown in your capacity to want to help others."

"and guess what else?" Gomamon asked Demidevimon. "you are now our friend as well!"

"r-r-really!!" Demidevimon asked. He began to cry tears of joy. "no one's ever said that to me after knowing me!"

"ah, but you are a new Digimon!" Patamon pointed out. "you are so new to this kindness thing, but you are doing great so far!"

"really!? Could you help me be nicer, like all of you, Pata-san!?" Demidevimon asked.

"Pata-san?" Patamon asked.

Demidevimon nodded, "well, you are teaching me how to be better, so you are like an older brother or something… I've never had a brother, so I don't really know, but…"

"you want… to be my little brother?" Patamon went from a look of disbelief to one of joy. "cool!"

Smiling Gatomon said, "sorry to break up you chat with you new brother, pata, but could we finish our dinner? Now that we know it's safe, we might as well enjoy it!"

Nodding eagerly Patamon agreed, "yes, yes! Uhhh… can we be alone now… and no spying on us!"

"OK!" Demidevimon agreed. "let's go everyone, I'll cook us all something up with my new skill that Gomamon showed me!"

"ok then," Agumon agreed. "just, please, no mushrooms." he joked. The others all laughed.

When they reached the house, Palmon sighed, "such a shame, we can't see what's happening right now, huh? I bet they're being so cute right now!"

"don't worry, "Demidevimon said carrying a plate on his head, which he gave to Tentomon, "I set up a recorder earlier. Tomorrow I'll get it and show you all."

"you haven't lost all you touch, eh?" Gomamon laughed, while giving him the equivalent to a thumbs up.

**--Back at the date--**

Patamon was sitting next to Gatomon, watching the stars with her. He looked over at her as she did to him. Her eyes alight with the sparkling baubles in the sky. Sighing happily they gazed at each other, arms wrapped around one another. They leaned together, and then they kissed long and passionately. They stayed close together for the rest of the night. Each enjoying being close to the one they loved.


End file.
